


Day 2- Yin/Yang

by vague_darkness666



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eremin Week, Eremin Week 2019, M/M, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Eremin Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539778
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ereminweek 2019





	Day 2- Yin/Yang

“I’m a man of my word,” he said.

“You wouldn’t,” Armin choked.

“Oh, but I would,” Eren’s voice was deep, ringing loudly in the midst of the unearthly quiet.

“He’s the saviour of humaity!!!”

An old recollection.

Indeed he was.

They were different in every aspect, Eren noted unceremoniously, about to give the call. Armin’s bright hair shone like hay on a sunny day while his darkened with every gaze. Armin was the sun and he was the moon.

A blood moon.

Armin was soft, and Eren was stiff.

Eren never learnt to be soft.

Or did he?

Something burnt in his heart. Neither the Attack Titan nor the plans it had made for him could do anything to diminish the passion between him and the boy who was so entirely, utterly different from him.

Different, yes.

But not separate.

Sides of the same coin.

They wanted one thing: freedom. Eren was going to take it here and now. Ymir was with him and he was going to snatch away years of domination from the world.

He was going to end it.

Armin stared at Eren.

So different from what he had known.

He ran towards him. Eren turned, slowly, but before he knew it, he was on the ground, panting, looking at the boy above him, his eyes teary.

“I can’t let you do it.”

The Colossal titans, in disciplined formation, waited for command.

“Armin…”

His voice was soft, yet it pierced Armin’s heart like a blade.

“You abandoned what you wanted for your freedom”, he gasped, “But I’m going to abandon my freedom for what I want.”

Eren stayed silent.

“It’s futile, Eren.”

The Attack Titan didn’t have the guts to resist.

Eren didn’t have the guts to resist.

After years of progress, centuries of planning, millions of sacrifices, was this the end of it?

Eren smiled. Armin looked taken aback, but his grip was firm.

“I always knew. You were the hero.”

“Eren-”

“You were the hero, Armin. I was the villain.”

“You never said anything!” Armin whispered tearfully.

“I didn’t mean it, Armin, not a thing!” Eren’s voice rose a notch. “You’re more useful than I’ll ever be. I didn’t fucking mean it.”

“You…you…” Armin’s hand started to pull back.

Eren slapped it to his chest.

“Let me go, Armin. I’m too far gone.”

“Huh?” Armin’s eyes widened.

“This is how it’s supposed to be, right? The hero kills the villain? Do it. End the goddamn curse.”

“Eren, what are you-?”

“If you end me right now, Eldia will be free. I’ve seen it. Nothing you do can change the fate in store for us. You have to kill me.”

“I won’t lose you! Not again!”

“Like I said, I’m too far gone. Do it. It’s what you’re meant to do.”

Tears fell into Eren’s chest as Armin closed his eyes and grimaced.

Eren pulled him for one last kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, already hearing the faint murmur of death. “Apologise to Mikasa for me.”

Armin clenched his teeth and sunk his sword into Eren’s neck.

It happened in a flash. The titans exploded and disappeared. The last thing Armin remembered was falling into Mikasa’s arms as the dust rained down on them.

Eren stood in the rapidly disappearing desert, gazing directly at the blond.

“Thank you.”


End file.
